


Under the Mistletoe

by RyanSinclairDontYouDare



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Lesbian Kiss, Lesbian Relationship, Mistletoe, One Shot, lesbian fluff, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanSinclairDontYouDare/pseuds/RyanSinclairDontYouDare
Summary: The gang are invited to UNIT’s Christmas Party, which leads to a surprise encounter under the mistletoe.Thasmin one-shot for Christmas.





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and show belong to the BBC and Chris Chibnall. Since there will be no Doctor Who tomorrow on Christmas, I figured I’d write a quick festive Thasmin one shot. It’s a bit of fun and fluff and isn’t very serious. Features The Doctor as portrayed by Jodie Whittaker, Yasmin ‘Yaz’ Khan as portrayed by Mandip Gill, Ryan Sinclair as portrayed by Tosin Cole, Graham O’Brien as portrayed by Bradley Walsh, Kate Stewart as portrayed by Jemma Redgrave, and Petronella Osgood as portrayed by Ingrid Oliver. Any relation to real world events or people are purely coincidental.

If there was one thing that The Doctor enjoyed more than anything else in the universe it’s the holidays of Earth. Easter, Halloween, Christmas. She wasn’t human, sure, but she spent enough time on Earth and with humans that she grew a quick love for these holidays. Especially during her years when she was exiled from her society, working under the wing of UNIT. Back then, The Doctor was a dashing, tall man with white curly hair, often wearing velvet jackets of some kind. This Doctor would prefer to spend his days tinkering in his laboratory rather than celebrate, but secretly he enjoyed the annual UNIT get together. The Brigadier, Mike Yates, Sargent Benton. The whole gang having a laugh, finally able to let their hair down for one night of peace and good will among men. 

That was why The Doctor was so excited about the invitation to UNIT’s Christmas Party in 2018. The Doctor ran into the control room, her hair still wet from being thrown into the Canal of Despair on Planet Fifteen, only just escaping the wrath of the great beast that lived within the waters. She answered the call immediately. Ryan asked what was so important that she turned the TARDIS around mid-flight. She turned to him, looking him dead in the eyes before shouting “Christmas!” right in his face. Like an excited teenager in a car, The Doctor drove the TARDIS wildly through the vortex, barely being able to hold onto the console herself. Graham and Yaz were already holding onto the crystal pillars that circled the room, and Ryan was letting out a scream as the ship crashed through waves of pure time energy, matter swirling around them as it tore through the vortex. 

The TARDIS landed in a thud, The Doctor excitedly jumping up and down and running to fix herself up. While in the wardrobe, she explained what UNIT exactly was. “The Unified Intelligence Taskforce. Set up in the 70’s to protect Earth from extra-terrestrial threats, they’ve fought against the Cybermen, the Yeti, The Terrible Zodin. Oh, they’ve seen it all.” She also detailed how she worked for them, being their scientific adviser for a number of years, but she’s more than happy to pay them a visit with a close friend at the organisation’s helm. The Doctor was ready, now wearing a Christmas Jumper under her coat instead of her regular rainbow T-Shirt (although she insisted on keeping the braces), and the gang exited through the TARDIS doors to find themselves in a town square. “Oh, I’ve missed this place!” The Doctor exclaimed, throwing her arms out as she took in a deep breath. The sky above them was dark, lit by stars faded into the void due to the active street-lights. All the buildings were new, or at least well-maintained. A small pub was the only one with lights on. A deep orange glow seeping out from behind the closed curtains, smoke escaping from the chimney. The Doctor headed off towards it, telling the others to follow her. 

The Doctor barged the door open with a thud. The pub was filled with army soldiers, scientists, people in dark suits. Christmas music filled the air. The room was lit by a large fire-place, from which stockings hung. A large tree covered in all manner of decorations stood tall and proud by the bar-side. In the back, a woman in a navy-blue trench coat and a woman in a long, multi-coloured scarf sat sipping from mugs. The woman in the coat stood up and ran towards the group, who had now gathered quite a stare from everyone. “Ryan,” Graham whispered, “they’ve got their hands over their guns.” He made eye contact with one of the soldiers, who was clearly ready to pull something out if needed. But the woman was already with the group, looking at all of them. “I’m so glad you came!” she said, before beginning to question who was who, “Which one’s…” 

Raising her hand, The Doctor nodded frantically. “Hello Kate! Kate Stewart! Kate, Kate, Kate!” she took Kate’s hand and shook it, not letting go for perhaps a little too long. “Oh, thank you for inviting us. I have missed these parties!”

Kate’s eyes were wide, a large smile across her face, “Wow. Well, hello Doctor. My, you’ve regenerated again. I’m sorry, I didn’t expect you to be a woman.”

“I’m still working it out, taking it for a spin. Oh, these are my friends! My little gang. Ryan, Graham, and Yaz. Say hi, everybody.”

The group, who were hidden behind the smiling force of nature, waved a little. The gang entered, following Kate over to the fire-place. “She’s the big boss.” The Doctor whispered as they walked. The woman in the long scarf stood there, taking a puff from her inhaler. “Hello Osgood!” The Doctor wrapped her arms around her, “This is Osgood. She’s awesome. Do I ever tell you that you’re awesome? She’s like really awesome. Aren’t you, Osgood?” 

“You certainly have changed, Doctor.” Kate said, pulling Osgood away from The Doctor, allowing her to take a moment to breathe. Osgood’s smile didn’t fade, however. She was ecstatic that her hero was once again in front of her, and had so many questions about her latest body and adventures. They chatted for a bit, the gang getting some drinks in while Kate told embarrassing stories about The Doctor. About the time that her father, a Brigadier, caught The Doctor he knew naked after an experiment literally burnt his clothes away. And how Kate had to catch another incarnation, one who wore bow-ties and tweed jackets, as he tripped on a stone and almost tumbled off the side of Mount Everest. The Doctor was amused by this, drinking her usual diet coke. Ryan was interested in stories of UNIT, and Osgood obliged him by recounting many stories of Auton invasions, Zygon warships in orbit, Yeti in the London Underground, and the literal Loch Ness Monster. She went into detail about The Doctor in all of these stories, how the many different incarnations turned up and saved them many times over. 

Graham, however, asked where they were. Kate answered that they were in ‘UNITown’, as it became nicknamed. A training ground for new recruits, which once acted as the headquarters for the organisation in the 80’s – although the ground had expanded to be an entire town. There were bakers, chiefs, cleaners – it was an ordinary town, only organised and run by a military organisation. Yaz was surprised that The Doctor was so close with the military, which The Doctor scoffed at. Some of her best friends are in the military, she said, explaining that it was more some of their methods at times she disapproved of. By now some of the people were quite tipsy, some dancing and going outside to have a smoke. Osgood and Kate didn’t join in, although Kate did say Osgood would if Josh Carter wasn’t stranded in Peru on a top-secret mission – something which Osgood blushed at. Stories were passed around and many people were beginning to feel a little out of it. The Doctor, however, sipped on her diet coke, listening to how Kate’s crew had just stopped an invasion of Earth from a Rutan Hive. She was impressed by Kate’s efforts, and expressed how much she wanted to meet the new UNIT Family so badly. 

After dancing with one of the girls, Ryan nipped to the toilet, and as the night went on more drinks were consumed. Yaz was one of the main reasons for this, doing shot battles with some of the soldiers and drinking them under the table. Graham was happy with his wine, listening to Kate talk about her father, however. And The Doctor was working her way around the pub, talking to everyone there, getting stopped by everyone to thank her for her service to the Earth. She took it humbly, although she couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride about the whole thing. That was when she bumped into Yaz. Literally, bumped into. Yaz stumbled into her arms heading out from the toilets. Her words were a little slurred but she was still the same old Yaz. “Are you okay?” The Doctor asked.

“Me? Oh. Yes! I am. Are you, Doctor?” 

“Of course I am. But I’m not the one who’s been drinking. How much have you had?” 

Yaz backed away a little, catching her balance surprisingly well for someone who had done twelve shots of rum with one of the tallest officers in the pub. “Enough for the night. I need some food.” She said, once again falling into The Doctor’s arms. That was when Ryan appeared from behind them, a hand over his mouth and cooing at the two women. “What’s up with you?” Yaz said, her eyes a little glazed over.

Ryan raised his finger, pointing skywards. The Doctor looked up and saw that they were standing under mistletoe. “Oh.” The Time Lord said, followed by the young Earth woman. 

“You gotta…” Ryan said, his words trailing off to a destination unknown. The Doctor looked back and forth between them, shaking her head a little. She couldn’t, could she?

However, Yaz said very confidently “Sure.” This surprised The Doctor. 

“Oh. Are you sure? I don’t want to take advantage of you, Yaz.”

“Doctor, it’s tradition. And it’s only a kiss.” Yaz quickly pulled The Doctor closer, wrapping her arms around her neck – their lips touching for the first time. The Doctor’s lips were impossibly soft, planted tightly against Yaz’s firm hold on them. The Doctor’s eyes were wide in shock. She wasn’t quite sure what to do with her hands, letting them float around in the air for a few seconds before they found their way to Yaz’s side. Slowly her eyes began to close, and she felt herself kissing back. Their kiss ended with Yaz pulling away. She looked into The Doctor’s eyes. Both of them were surprised at how good of a kisser the other was. How their lips tasted, how they moved and felt under each other. Ryan was in total shock at this, dropping the glass of vodka and orange that he had in his hand. 

Everybody turned to face the sound, seeing the young women standing so close to each other, one with arms around the other’s neck and the other’s hands on her partner’s hips. Kate laughed a little as the two separated, The Doctor awkwardly stroking her hair and tried to play it cool with finger-guns at Yaz. It landed, mainly because of Yaz’s drunken state, who finger-gunned back. Ryan went up to the bar and asked for a double shot of vodka in his drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Thasmin is adorable and I love the idea of them so much okay? They're so pure.


End file.
